


Pálido

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Portanto estás a dizer-me que devo sacrificar as minhas férias à beira-mar só porque tu pareces um cadáver?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Pálido

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**Pálido**

“Kei, por favor, seja razoável por uma vez. Não é algo que podemos decidir tu ou eu, é só...”

O olhar na cara do seu namorado foi bastante para fazê-lo parar antes de terminar a frase.

“Não percebo porque não posso. É uma coisa tão normal que mesmo não percebo. Cada vez que tento acabo por magoar-me, de alguma maneira.” Kei franziu o sobrolho, com um sorriso. “É algo que fazes _tu_. E tu és o que sempre adoece.”

Yabu contou até dez na sua cabeça, a tentar de não responder-lhe duma maneira demasiado direta.

Logo sorriu, a acariciar-lhe um ombro.

“Percebo porque incomoda-te, Kei, mesmo percebo-o. O que não consigo perceber é porque temos de cancelar o nosso viagem a Okinawa só porque não ficas bronzeado.”

“Porque? Kota, escutas-me quando falo? Estou farto de ficar-me debaixo do guarda-sol quando todos podem ficar-se ao sol a bronzear-se. O melhor que obtenho eu é uma escalda. Não quero passar as férias a olhas os outros que divertem-se!”

Yabu esbugalhou, incrédulo.

Às vezes, perdeu-se mesmo algo quando o seu namorado falava.

“Não é que deves ir à praia numa jaula, sabes? Podes fazer o que queres, só deves pôr o protetor solar.” explicou, a esperar que Kei começasse a ser razoável.

“Não vou ir numa praia cheia de gente a banhos, branco como estou. Caso encerrado.” argumentou Inoo, a cruzar os braços.

Kota contou outra vez até dez. E uma outra, e outra mais, mas não ajudou os seus nervos.

“Portanto estás a dizer-me que devo sacrificar as minhas férias à beira-mar só porque tu pareces um cadáver?” disse, a ranger os dentes e a esperar que la raiva de Kei não magoasse-o demasiado.

Mas o seu namorado não teve reações físicas.

Limitou-se a sorrir e a acenar com a cabeça.

“É exatamente o que estou a dizer-te.”

Kota abriu a boca umas vezes, como se estivesse a dizer algo, mas finalmente desistiu.

Não havia razão para continuar a discutir.

“Vou pensar em algo diferente.” murmurou, frustrado.

Não havia maneira de fazê-lo raciocinar.

Continuava a dizer-se que não importava onde estivessem, até estavam juntos.

E pensava-o, mas por uma vez teria gostado que Kei mantivesse a sua bocarra fechada.


End file.
